1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to trash compactor vehicle wheels and, more particularly, to cleat assemblies for trash compactor vehicle wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Trash compactor vehicles are employed in landfill operations to move material (e.g., earth, solid waste, trash and debris) and thereby contour and compact a landfill site. The wheels of such trash compactor vehicles are typically equipped with cleats designed to grind and crush the material and to provide traction for the trash compactor vehicle as it moves the material. Since the cleats become worn with use, it is conventional for a trash compactor vehicle wheel to be equipped with a cleat assembly that includes a replaceable cleat (also referred to as a wear cap) attached to a cleat base. As a result, only the replaceable cleat normally needs (and allows) replacement, thus prolonging the usable life of the trash compactor vehicle wheel and cleat base. U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,566, which is hereby fully incorporated by reference provides a further description of conventional cleat assemblies for trash compactor vehicle wheels.
Generally, the replaceable cleat is attached to the cleat base with a pin. In order to replace a worn cleat with a new one, the worn cleat is released from its attachment to the cleat base by driving the pin out of position with a hammer. During this process, the pin can be destroyed, requiring another pin for attachment of the new cleat to the cleat base. The requirement of additional pins increases expense. Use of a hammer to drive the pin out of position is also undesirable, since it imposes a danger of bodily injury caused by flying chips from the pin or other parts, or from flying dirt, debris, sand, dust, etc.
Further, in conventional cleat assemblies for trash compactor vehicle wheels, the interface between the replaceable cleat and its cleat base can be inadequately sealed. Thus, dirt, sand, grit and other abrasive material can enter the interface and slowly grind or wear the replaceable cleat and cleat base, leading to premature failure.
Still needed in the field, therefore, is a cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel that employs a re-useable element to attach a replaceable cleat to a cleat base and that also prevents the intrusion of abrasive material into the interface between the replaceable cleat and cleat base. In addition, the cleat assembly should not require the use of a hammer during exchange of a worn replaceable cleat.
The present invention provides a cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel that employs a re-usable connection system to attach a replaceable cleat to a cleat base. Such a re-usable connection system prevents the intrusion of abrasive material into the interface between the replaceable cleat and the cleat base. The cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel according to the present invention does not require the use of a hammer during exchange of a worn replaceable cleat.
A cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel according to one exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes a cleat base, a replaceable cleat and a connection system for attaching the replaceable cleat to the cleat base. The cleat base has a receiving portion that is at least partially defined by a cleat base abutment wall. The replaceable cleat includes a cleat interference portion.
The connection system includes a biasing portion and a locking portion. The biasing portion includes an abutment section with an abutment opening extending therethrough and a resilient biasing section. The resilient biasing section is disposed in, and extends from, the abutment opening. The resilient biasing section is disposed adjacent to the cleat base abutment wall when the connection system is in use. The locking portion includes a locking section and an interference section, which is configured to engage the cleat interference portion when the connection system is in use. The locking section and interference section are capable of movement relative to one another, and the locking section is disposed adjacent to the resilient biasing section when the connection system is in use.
In a cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel according to another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the locking section and the interference section are separate pieces that are adjacent to one another. In a cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel according to yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the locking section and the interference section each include an angled surface that are adjacent to one another. In a cleat assembly for a trash compactor vehicle wheel according to yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the cleat interference portion includes a notch within the replaceable cleat, while the interference section includes a projection.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cleat assembly that is ideally suited for use on a trash compactor vehicle wheel. The connection system of the cleat assembly is easy to fabricate and, since it preferably extends within the width of the receiving portion of the cleat base, no abrasive material can enter the interface between the replaceable cleat and the cleat base over which it extends. The locking portion of the connection system fully engages the replaceable cleat and the cleat base, with the interference section fully engaging the cleat interference portion of the replaceable cleat, thus providing a tight wedge lock fit and helping prevent relative motion between the replaceable cleat and its associated cleat base.
A connection system of a cleat assembly in accordance with the present invention is reusable, thereby eliminating pin replacement. Such an elimination helps reduce the expense for each cleat exchange. Furthermore, a connection system of a cleat assembly in accordance with the present invention is easily removable without use of a hammer, thereby reducing the possibility of any injuries when exchanging (i.e., replacing) cleats.
A better understanding of the features and advantages of the present invention will be obtained by reference to the following detailed description that sets forth illustrative embodiments, in which the principles of the invention are utilized, and the accompanying drawings.